Suits VS Robin
by FanFicReader13
Summary: When Barney is mugged, he doesn't want to give up his suit. Robin's worried. One-Shot. Set in season 6. I don't own HIMYM.


Robin was desperately trying to sleep. But she couldn't.

She was thinking about how much she regretted drinking all of that coffee when she heard it.

_Creak-Creak. _

Was that the creaky floor? But how was it creaking without people stepping on it? Why was there creaking when Ted was at Zoey's? Did someone break in?

She decided to investigate.

Robin slipped out of her bedroom door, gun in hand. She heard the creak, again. It was coming from Ted's bedroom.

She barged in on a blonde guy in his underwear rummaging through Ted's drawers. She turned on the light. He didn't turn around, which surprised Robin.

"I have a gun! Hands up and turn around!"

"Relax, Scherbatsky. It's me," Barney continued to look through random clothes, still not turning around.

She lowered her gun. "Barney, how did you get in here? And where are your clothes?"

"I have a spare key. And the clothes- well," Barney was unsure of what to say. "It's not important. I just need to borrow some clothes from Ted. Doesn't he own anything that's not from the Gap?"

"Barney, it's 2 in the morning."

"I'm sorry," he says a little exasperated. "This was closest and I—I just had to come, okay? Just go back to bed."

Annoyance quickly turned into concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go to sleep, please?"

She pauses for a second. And then answers, "No. Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Stop messing with Ted's clothes and tell me what's going on."

He didn't turn around. Why wasn't he turning around? "Some girl… stole my clothes and stuff. She was crazy…But, um… totally worth it. Awesome in bed. And in the shower and, uh… other places."

"For someone who has fooled a hundred women into sleeping with you, you are a terrible liar."

He stayed silent. It was driving Robin crazy. What was going on?

She stepped towards him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around to face her. He flinched in pain.

And then she saw it.

A purple bruise was forming on shoulder. There was a cut on his cheek. A trail of dried blood was just outside his nostril. A few bruises on his face. And one giant bruise on his stomach.

She gasped. "What happened?"

**1 Hour Earlier…..**

"Hey, isn't your suit by Calvin Klein?" the mugger asked after Barney tossed over his wallet.

"Why, yes. Thank you for noticing! I'm glad _someone _appreciat—"

"Take it off!" the man demanded, waving his gun at Barney, as if trying to remind him his life is at stake.

"What?"

"I said to take the damn suit off! Oh, and the shoes too! Those are Prada, aren't they?"

Barney was impressed with his ability to spot designer brands so easily. "How do you do that?"

"Take them off!"

"Please, just not my suit," he pleaded.

"NOW!"

He slipped off his shoes and tossed them onto the cement. The mugger bent down, careful to keep his eyes and gun locked on Barney, and picked up the shoes. He stood back up and said, "Good, now the suit."

Barney whimpered, desperately seeking away to escape this monstrosity. To think, someone taking one his precious babies away! "But…" he trailed off.

"Do you not see this gun? It's pointing directly at you! I suggest you just hand over the clothing, right now."

"Please, can't—"

Barney was cut off by the gun hitting hard against his cheek. His hand instinctively rose to his face. He looked at his fingers to discover he was in fact bleeding.

"I swear to God, I will shoot you next time if you don't give me the suit."

Once more, Barney hesitated. "Come on, let's just—"

The mugger's fist crashed into Barney's jaw, knocking him down on to the ground.

It was all a blur to Barney after that. He remembered being kicked. And hit. And his beautiful suit being stripped off, despite his moans of protests. And then it was black.

When Barney woke up, he hobbled off in pain to Ted and Robin's, as it was closer than his own home.

He knew Ted was spending the night at Zoey's, and he was sure he could be quiet enough to not wake Robin while he borrowed some clothes and went home. Or maybe just crash in Ted's bed, considering how tired he was getting. Ted probably wouldn't mind.

* * *

><p>"You should have given that guy the suit," Robin said angrily as she fiddled with a Band-Aid.<p>

"I know," Barney admitted. "I was being stupid."

She stuck the Band-Aid onto the cut on his cheek. "Stupid? Try insane! You could have been shot!"

"Robin Scherbatsky," he said with a smirk. "Are you _worried_ about me?"

Her fingers gently traced the bruise on his jaw. She looks up at him. And her eyes tell him everything. She's scared. She's scared for him.

"Promise me you'll give up the suit if this happens again," she asks. "For me? Please?"

For her? _Anything_. "I promise."


End file.
